Cupid Shuffle
by Ambre Astral
Summary: CrackFic!-ish Not to be taken seriously. This has nothing to do with Valentine's Day either. A team fic. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.


**********Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Cupid Shuffle  
**by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

They could hear the beat of music already and they hadn't even made their descent to where they suspected the song to be originating from.

"It sounds awfully familiar Boss, but I just can't put my finger on it right now." Tony announced to his elevator mates, in deep concentration of trying to figure out the unknown tune as Gibbs pushed the button for the lab.

Jethro shot a look toward McGee saying, 'Should you or I know what this is?'

"I don't know Boss. But I do know it certainly doesn't sound like Abby's type of music. But you know how open-minded she is with just about everything…" Tim replied audibly, giving a shrug.

There was only one way to find out what was going on and as the silver doors glided open and the three men filed out, the answer was found. Kind of…

Approaching the entrance they saw Ms. David, who had disappeared from the bullpen about half an hour prior, and the person to which the laboratory belonged, Ms. Sciuto.

Their backs were facing them as they entered the doorway. From the sounds of the music fading, apparently they had missed the majority of the song. However, they hadn't missed the interaction between their colleagues. Abby and Ziva were smiling, laughing, talking, and… _dancing_?

Before another song had the chance to begin blaring throughout the level, Jethro cleared his throat to alert the oblivious women of their arrival.

Both spun around rather shocked and unaware they were performing for an audience. Nevertheless, they couldn't help but greet their unexpected guests with smiles from the great time they were having with each other.

"What's going on you two? " The leader of the group of confused males questioned.

Just then Tony burst forth, obviously remembering the name of the earlier mystery as he let it boom out of his mouth.

"_The Electric Slide_!"

The girls only grinned wider at his correct recollection. One member of the lab, though, wasn't fazed by the Senior Agents outburst.

"The _what_?" Jethro said, raising an eyebrow.

Apparently, his Junior Agent had seemed to know something about it as he offered his explanation.

"It's a dance Boss. Well, actually, it's a song that has a specific dance to go with it. It's very popular thing to do at wedding receptions and parties. Not that I've ever done it myself but…" he stopped his words when he received the _Quiet rambling McGee_ stare.

But his coworker had no problem picking up where he'd left off.

"Of course you haven't, Probie. I mean in order to do that you'd have to actually be invited to a party." They exchanged looks at the teasing accordingly and DiNozzo continued with his statement, "You, on the other hand, Boss. I'm surprised you don't dream about dances like these with how many times you've been married."

As _soon_ as he finished that sentence be became aware that he _really shouldn't _have said that out loud. But it was too late, as he now became painfully aware thanks to Gibbs' hand crashing against his skull.

McGee flashed a pleased smile.

Gibbs ignored the sidetracking and focused back on the original inquiry. "Why?" Was all he could think to say next.

Abby started first, "Because Gibbs. It's boring right now. We haven't had any new cases and the cold ones don't seem to be thawing anytime soon… we needed something to keep ourselves busy and entertained."

"And what better way than with a little _dancing_. I must admit, these American routines are very amusing." Ziva agreed, letting her accent accentuate the verb.

As the three stood and took in this information they noticed that Abby's evidence table was gone.

"We needed more room to shake our groove stuff." The Liaison Officer clarified, playing mind reader.

No one bothered to point out her mistake in the saying as they watched Abs walk into her office. On her way to the stereo, they spotted the table stowed away there.

"Oh, oh, oh! _The Cupid Shuffle_ is next! Guys, we _have _to do this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think so, Abs." Gibbs said while Tim shook his head in response. DiNozzo looked as though he was ready to start without the music even playing.

"Come on, Gibbs. It's not as if we have anything better to be doing other than sitting upstairs like zombies until it is time to leave." Ziva encouraged the men into joining in.

While their attention was focused on the Israeli, they didn't see the Goth sneakily grab the remote and make her way to the door. Shutting it and locking it.

"Looks like they don't have a choice now." She stated with a satisfied grin.

That action earned her a _you'd better let us out of here Abby. I'm NOT doing this _from Jethro.

"Aw, c'mon Gibbs, it'll be fun. Once you learn it you'll want to do it in your basement instead of building a boat. _Please_…." She gave him a pout that reminded him of one similar to what Kelly would give him when she wanted her dad to loosen up and have a good time.

He hadn't been able to refuse it then and now was no exception, especially when he looked at Ziva who was sporting a twin expression.

"Alright, _but _this _does not _leave the lab," he specifically glanced to Tony striking fear into the man and then to McGee with returned with an _of course Boss_. "and the music needs to be turned down."

Abby happily bounced her way over to them and began to explain how this was to be done.

"Okay, Tony, I'm guessing you know how to do this." The Special Agent nodded. "And Ziva, you should pick up on it very quickly. As for you two," she pointed to the remaining members. "the steps are simple. You take four steps to the right, then four to the left, then you kick out your feet four times, then you walk it by yourself… which is basically a twisty walking in place kind of thing and you turn 90 degrees as you're doing it. And then, you just repeat, easy as that. Okay, let's try it!"

The two men stared as if they had just encountered a different life form from planet Mars. But then their alien was hopping in between them as Tony and Ziva lined up in front of Gibbs.

Aiming the remote at the system she turned the volume down a little so they could be heard over it if they were having any trouble."Ready? Remember start out four steps to the right."

Then, she fast forwarded to the part of the song where the artist actually explained the moves to them and let it begin.

They hadn't even made it to the left stepping before she had to stop.

"Your other right, McGee." She looked behind her to the Agent who had branched from them in the opposite direction.

"Right, sorry." He speedily got back in line as she rewound and started the tune again.

This time they made it through the steps but had to halt at the kicks as DiNozzo let out a holler.

"Ow!"

Abby couldn't help but laugh, "Gibbs, you're not actually supposed to kick. Just like this."

She demonstrated while Tony rubbed his backside. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Trust me DiNozzo, if I meant it you'd be sitting at your desk right now, _without_ the use of the elevator or stairs."

The Italian turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"How you doing up there, Ziva?" Abby questioned from further back.

"So far, so good." She confirmed.

Starting the music over again, they were able to continue through it, only when they came to the "Walk it by yourself" section. Gibbs and Tim had no clue how to "walk it by themselves." But after watching the others doing it a few times they finally got the hang of it. Pretty soon they were all in sync with each other as the song ended.

"Awesome, guys!" Abs approved of the completion without any further interruptions or injuries. "Now let's do it one more time all the way through."

Before anyone could object the beat started again.

They were all enjoying themselves, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Even Gibbs was smiling once he got warmed up to the foreign moves.

During their second round, Abby just happened to look near her computers. To her surprise and delight she pointed to her video com feed, showing a dancing Ducky and Palmer who had joined them in their own domain.

When the song finally shut off they all began laughing and smiling, symbolizing their fun they were having together.

"My, Ducky, you sure know how to cut a bug." David commented to the Dr.

He offered a smile, "I believe you mean "rug" my dear. But thank you nonetheless."

"See Gibbs, "it don't matter if you're young or you're old" to get down." She grinned as she hugged McGee for his attempt.

"Yes, great job." Ziva congratulated the group.

"Now we need to teach you all how to do the _Cha Cha Slide_." Abby replied.

Three of the five faces in the lab lit up gleefully. The other pair looked dumbfounded.

"The _what_?" Jethro asked.

* * *

**{Haha! :) **** Sorry, I just came from a wedding on Saturday and we did all these there and when I came home I thought it would be hilarious to watch the members of NCIS participating in them, especially, Gibbs. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about the song is **_**Cupid Shuffle **_**by Cupid, **_**Electric Slide **_**by Marcia Griffith, and **_**The Cha Cha Slide **_**by DJ Casper. If you want to see how the dances go I'm sure they're on YouTube. Hope this wasn't too lame and some of you found it at least a little amusing. =) } **


End file.
